


Shatter

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, Crying, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Insecurities, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Mind Control, Mutual Pining, Protective Lance (Voltron), Tears, kind of, kind of an explination on nartis powers, kind of just messing around with narti in this fic, klangst, lance pov, light fluff, narti never died whoops, narti pov in chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: She’s hiding in a cabinet, tail wrapped around her tightly as she shakes, hands covering her ears as sounds of lasers and explosions echo all around her.Her family is out there, somewhere in space, safe and away from the war.They’d left her for dead, because she was part galra, the race responsible for all of this bloodshed.She curls tighter into herself as the door to her kitchen slams against the wall, making a cracking noise as it breaks the wall.





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> i’m basically just screwing around with narti and an general idea that should have happened in s3 BEFORE NARTI FUCKING DIED  
> 

One minute, he’s watching Keith through his scope, shooting down any soldiers that get into his blind spot as Keith cuts through anything in his way, desperate to stop Lotor’s generals.

The next, a hand is on his back, and he’s- he’s...

Swirling through darkness, barely able to catch glimpses of images before it’s gone, joining the rest into an endless pit. These... they’re memories, memories of whoever’s touching him, and Lance can’t seem to figure out what the memory is before it disappears.

He’s aware of his surroundings, yet not aware at the same time, as something moves his limbs without his permission and he drops his sheathed bayard, leaving Keith vulnerable.

He slowly lifts his hand, trying to catch one of these memories, completely unaware of the chaos around him, of Keith screaming-

He’s caught one of the memories.

She’s hiding in a cabinet, tail wrapped around her tightly as she shakes, hands covering her ears as sounds of lasers and explosions echo all around her.

Her family is out there, somewhere in space, safe and away from the war.

They’d left her for dead, because she was part Galra, the race responsible for all of this bloodshed.

She curls tighter into herself as the door to her kitchen slams against the wall, making a cracking noise as it breaks the wall. 

There’s footsteps right outside her small cabin, and then there’s not.

The door creaks open.

She would scream if she could, but she can’t, not after her birthfather slit her throat to ‘get rid of the Galra blood’.

A man- a Galran with white hair and yellow pupils- comes into her sight, a soft smile on his face.

”Hello,” he says, holding out a clawed hand. She sniffles, looking up at him with tears eyes. “Do not be scared, young one,” he says even softer, a kind tone to his voice. “Come with me. I can be of aide.”

The memory leaves as soon as Lance figures out who it is.

There’s more memories, many with one of Lotor; Ones of him helping her, of him teaching her, playing with her as she grows, explaining to her why people do not wish to trust her- he’s in nearly every one, acting like her father.

Another memory is shoved at him, one more recent. 

Lotor whips around, an angry look on his face, as his sword raises.

She gasps as it collides with her chest, purple blood spilling out of the wounds. Soundless sobs escape her mouth as tears roll down her cheeks, mixing into the blood trailing down her stomach. She stumbles backwards, tripping over Kova, her cat, falling into a heap on the ground.

She blacks out for a few minutes, pain overtaking her, but when she comes to, she’s in Lotor’s arms, jostling as he runs to- to-

“Prepare a pod!” He yells, the words echoing the though her brain. “The connection is severed, but if she loses any more blood she could die!”

_He is not the enemy._

It’s tickles the back of his brain as he’s thrown back into the harsh reality, the reality full of death and war and-

“L-Lance!” He blinks, the world coming into focus as he takes in a large breath. “Snap out of-" 

It's cut off with a blood curling scream, one that will forever haunt Lance's dreams.

He manages to catch a blurred glimpse of a sword piercing through Keith's chest before an agonizing pain takes covers his mind and everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuh,
> 
>  
> 
> i was kinda just fucking around with how nartis powers could work; like, if she wanted to, she could trade memories for memories. i AM going to write a sequel for this, just nartis pov instead of lances ; it might go a lil further than that too,,, cause shes still awake ;)


End file.
